Tales of Ylemia: the RolePlay
Tales of Ylemia: the RolePlay is a roleplaying spinoff based on the main story of Tales of Ylemia during the Arc of Discovery. It is being rebooted with the title Revenant Plane, with its story taking place shortly after the end of Tales of Ylemia's story. 'Plot' Tales of Ylemia: the RolePlay The story is completely different from the main series, but also intersects with the Arc of Discovery. The first and current arc is centered around the World Tree and what chaos has happened as the next Calamity is approaching. One night, a pillar of light beamed from the World Tree, which caused monsters around the world to suddenly turn violent and started to attack people and settlements. With the help of the adventurers, the damage was lessened during the time the monsters attacked. Days after, the monsters have calmed down, and the continents continued with their daily lives. However, no one was sure if the light had something to do with the monsters' rampage. And people are murmuring rumors about strange hooded people... The Union, through collective effort, have found that the source of the madness has been coming from Convergence Points, the first they pinpointed was the Mortis Cave. While in Salamandra, the adventurers have been searching for the source in the southern area. Then, they found a man who survived an attack from a fire beast in the ruins. They reached the Ruins of Cataster where they found not only the burnt comrades of the man, but also a fearsome winged beast called Phenex. After battling and almost defeating the beast, the hooded men in the rumors appeared and sealed away the beast inside a Lapis Fors. Before disappearing, the man left the group with the words "It is our duty to preserve the world. You will regret finding this place..." Weeks later, while attending the Festival of Flames in Salamandra, the adventurers encounter a mysterious androgynous individual who introduced himself as Eves. Eves claimed that he was looking for the Union, and has important information to deliver, something that has to do with the hooded men. The adventurers were suspicious of this man that appeared out of the blue, so Eves attempted to earn their trust by showing that what he was saying is true. He led the adventurers to the south, and, strange enough, pointed at a Lapis Fors that has no glyph marking. He explains the concept of powerful beings of Mana live inside Lapis Fors, then, without warning, picked it up and accidentally unleashed a beast similar to Phenex, the phantom horse Samigin. With no other choice, the group battles and defeats the beast. Eves, proving his point,now tags along with the adventurers. One curious enough would ask themselves why hasn't Eves found the Union when they are typically everywhere? In a while, Eves got bored and offered the adventurers to spar with him. It was then that they have known how fearsome Eves actually is, and stood no chance beating him. The petite Eyra had mastered a weapon that could change form by the will of its user, and more frightening is his vast knowledge of magic and talent in spellcasting. In time, he thought the battle got interesting, so he shifted into his Spirit Form, and then introduced the concept for the Heiros. To make up for beating them up, Eves treated them to a hot springs resort and they had a great time conversing and socializing. Most of the part. Festivities continued and there was no sign of the hooded guys around, most likely due to the Union's efforts. The Heiros have been entering the Convergence Points to unlock their Spirit Forms. Revenant Plane 'Characters in Tales of Ylemia: the RolePlay' Characters in Revenant Plane Original Characters * Vassago * Vinea * Belial * Orobas * Seir * Focalor * Saleos Returning Characters * Deus Vyasa (Spirit) * Leer Vertiner * Christiana Duscart Returning Player Characters * New Player Characters * Non-Player Characters *